Alone
by Love Sucks
Summary: This is when Sam Makes a choice that will effect Sam's and Danny's future. DXS It's my frist fic so please no flames. Read and Review Please Finish and Edited
1. Alone

Alone

By: Love Sucks

**I don't own Danny Phantom this is just my creative thoughts ok. This is my first fanfic so I hope u like it no flames please. **

Sam point of view

Sam Manson was running a way from all her fears and wiping away all her tears. She just saw Danny her only and true love of her

Life making out with Paullina, well of Course Danny didn't know this.

The Goth girl ran up stairs avoiding the looks and Questions she got from her parents. "_It's not like they care about me, nobody _

_Cares about Me especially not Danny"_ Sam thought. How wrong she was.

Danny Point of view

I really like Sam not Paullina. I think Sam saw me making out with Paullina but she kissed me.

_**Flash back**_

"**_Paullina what do you want?" Danny Said. "I want you and the Goth Freak broken up."_**

**_Paullina said "But we aren't together…………… She jumped on me when Sam entered the room._**

"**_Sam come back this isn't what you think it is" But she was gone._**

_**End flash back**_

Sam Point of View

"Why Danny?" why did you do this to me I love you" Sam said crying. She was in her room alone that's how she likes it.

Danny Point of View

Danny was flying to Sam house to talk to her about the whole incident. "Sam were are you I love you" Danny whispered

Sam Point of View

"I don't disserve Danny" Sam got out a gun under her bed and was pointing it at her head. "I love you Danny don't ever forget

that"

Danny Point of view

"Sam no!" Danny Screamed but it was too late she was gone. Her bloody body was in his strong hands. "Sam please don't leave

me I love you" Danny was crying now. "Danny I love you to" Sam said those were her last Words she ever said With that they

shared there last powerful kiss of life and death.

**Well that's all I can think of right now, tell me if I should continue writing I know it sucks badly. So read and review no flames please. This is my first shot on writing a fanfic so be easy on me.**


	2. Living with out you

Chapter 2: Living with out you

Danny's Point of View

Danny thoughts are in _italics. _Danny's dream is **_italics, bold and underline. am _**

_It's been a week. A week since I lost Sam it feels like for an eternity. _Danny thought. I went to school because my parents made

me, but why there isn't a reason to live any more. I miss her smile; I miss everything about her but why she was so young? The day

in Casper high was normal nobody notice that Sam was gone but for good. I lost the two only beast friends I had, tucker is mad

because I was the one that cause Sam death. He's right I'm a killer I should die for what I caused. I haven't eaten since her death;

there isn't a reason to live anymore.

Why don't I just end my life and be with Sam for ever. Just then Paullina I came up to me and asked "Hey were is your gothic freak

as a girlfriend?" I said "What the fuck is your problem you stuck up bitch don't you see she killed her self because of you?" With

that I ran to the nearest bathroom and transform into Danny Phantom and flew of. I went to my room, it's were I've been since

after Sam's death alone in the dark were I should be. I don't belong here; I don't deserve to live after what happen to Sam. I fell

asleep for awhile but all I can dream about is Sam

_**Dream**_

"**_Sam do not leave me" Danny said crying his heart out. _**. "**_Sorry Danny, I want you to be happy with Paullina the love_**

_**Of your life" Sam said choking out every last word. "No Sam I love you" Danny said. She was gone for good now.**_

"_**No!" Danny screamed. **_

_**End of dream**_

Danny woke up sweating and nervous. "_I can take it any more I have to be with Sam for ever now even if it kills me" _Danny

Thought. Everyone was out. I went downstairs to the kitchen open a cabinet and pulled out a steak knife. I'm going to write a note

Before being with Sam for ever to my dear love ones.

Dear: Mom, dad, Jazz, and Tucker

I've made my decision I can't live with out Sam any more.

You guys may not miss her but I do, she was my first and true and

last love after I go through with my decision. Remember I love

All you but I had to do this for me.

Love,

Danny

"Sam this is for you" Danny said and stuck the knife into his chest. He fell on the floor on his blood pool. That evening

His family came home and found the note.

**Well do you think I should finish the story? Please read and review. No flames please.  
**


	3. In the Ghost Zone

Chapter 3:

In the Ghost zone

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

**I had a different chapter but Summers Rage thought it would be better if I end the story in the Ghost zone. I like her idea a lot better then mine so if you like the last chapter you should thank her not me. It was her Idea.**

**_Italics are thoughts._**

Ok before I began Danny looks the same but his eyes are red and his skin is green. Sam skin is pale and her eyes are the same.

Danny's Point of View

"**_Where am I?" _**thought Danny. Then he heard a girl's voice you never guess who? "Sam" Danny said in a really happy tone.

"Is it you?" asked Danny "Yes Danny it's me, I never thought I would see you again" Sam said "where am I Sam?" Danny

Asked. Danny you're in the ghost zone with me and all the ghosts. "Danny did you commit suicide?" asked Sam "Yes Sam

I couldn't bear to live out with you any longer. Danny said. "I love you Sam" Danny said. "I love you too Danny" Sam said.

With that they shared there first kiss as there ghost forms and isn't going to be the last. "Sam why did you commit suicide?"

Danny asked. "Because Danny no one ever loved me not even my parent especially not you" Sam said crying now. "Sam

I love you never forget that" Danny said. "Danny you had Paullina" Sam said "Sam I never liked Paullina I've always loved you and

Always will" Danny said "I've always love you to Danny" Sam said. They shared another kiss and went further in the ghost zone for

All eternity.

**The end.**

**Well I'm done I hope you like it. Read and Review please. I would like to thank every one that read and review my story. Thank you so much you don't know how much it means to me. **


End file.
